Summer Camp
by Rita21
Summary: Rita gets a letter in the mail from her mom. She cant believe what it says! Her mom tells her she HAS to go to summer camp for about 3 weeks! Can she survive the intense heat, dirty work, and ANNOYING animals?! Read And review! (Ch. 1/4)
1. Default Chapter

Summer Camp

Summary: Rita gets a letter in the mail from her mom. She cant believe what it says! Her mom tells her she HAS to go to summer camp for about 3 weeks! Can she survive the intense heat, dirty work, and ANNOYING animals?! Read And review! (Ch. 1/4) 

Rated: Humor/Romance

Written Through: July 27 & *fill in here* ( I meant that, in the last chapter I'm going to put the day I finish or post it)

Length: First its going to be short then medium, then long.

THIS STORY IS RATED H FOR HUH?

Rita was enjoying her nice quiet hour of TV when she heard the mail man drop off the mail.

"COME HERE YOU STUPID MAIL DUCK! YOU OWE ME 3 MAGAZINES!" she yelled so she got her mail and went inside to see what was crap and what had a credit card in it. Then she remembered she was in a different town and they used bells instead of dollars and paper money. She decided to see what old Nook had for sale since yesterday, but found the store to be closed for the weekend. So she decided to go visit the tailor's shop and buy a new outfit or a design for the door. She found that closed too. "Something weird is going on…" she went around town and almost all the animals were gone for 3 weeks! She got home and had one mail sitting waiting for her in the mail box. She took it in side and read:

Dear Rita,

Hello I know it's short notice but on July 31, 2003 you will be attending summer camp for 3 weeks because I saw the ad and wanted to waste money-- err I mean I wanted you to have a great summer. So have a great time and remember to wear clean underwear everyday!

Love, 

Mom

"Gasp! I mean *gasp* July 31! That's in two days!! I better get packed and write a threatening letter to mom about what I will do to her if she does this next year too!" she said. So Rita got packed wrote her death letter to mom and rested for the night.

The next morning, Rita ran out to the train station with a pocket full of needs and got on the train. She was wearing a black outfit yep, black top black shoes black hat black umbrella and black backpack. She was feeling dark today. On the train she got 4 bags of pretzels, 1 for the ride and 3 she stole on her trips to the bathroom. When she finally got their, it wasn't a town at all. It was like a city! Buildings everywhere, cars zooming by, and lots of shopping malls! As soon as she got out she was greeted by a person, an actual person! Not an animal, not a smelly raccoon, a person! 

"Are you Rita?" it asked. "what's it to you?" Rita replied. This person seemed to be a boy with short dark brown hair, baggy dark blue jeans, a black shirt that said, " CAN YOU HEAR ME NOW?!" with a picture of a hand giving the middle finger, and a black Yankees hat with a sticker on the side. 

"I just wanted to see if you were one of the people who are going to the camp" he said. Rita looked at him with admiration. She thought he was cute in a 'gangsta fool' way. Then she came back to earth. "Uh… yeah I'm going to summer camp. I really don't want to my mom informed me yesterday that she signed me up. I just might ditch this thing like I ditched her back in my old town." she said, trying to act normal. "I hear ya. My mom got me really mad. She 'cleaned' my PlayStation2 and we started to fight. So I snuck out and lived on my own." he said. "Well, I'll see ya around, I got to go look for a house to crash in." 

After Rita got a hotel, she sat down and thought, that maybe this whole summer camp thing wasn't a bad idea after all.

READ AND REVIEW! THIS STORY IS SHORT I KNOW BUT THE NEXT WILL BE LONGER. THEN THE NEXT WILL BE LONGERER. AND THE LAST WILL BE LONGERERER. READ AND REVIEW! AND REMEMBER TO CHECK MY PROFILE EVERY MONTH!

*in mental voice* Look! I got glasses! *crack* oh! my glasses broke… ((v ______ v)


	2. Summer Camp Chapter Two

Summer Camp

Summary: Rita met a boy and thinks this whole summer camp crap is going to work out… WELL SHE'S WRONG! She goes through tough times, and find out what her new camp coach is like! Can she make it out alive? Find out in this chapter of Summer Camp. (2/4)

Rated: Humor/Romance

Written Through: July 27 & *fill in here* 

Length: First it's going to be short then medium, then long.

THIS STORY IS RATED C FOR CONFUSING 

Rita woke up and put on her prettiest outfit and headed out to the center town to meet everyone and to meet her coach. The first person she looked around for was the boy she met the day before. She didn't even catch his name. She thought he probably had a cool name, something that rolled off the tongue. 

"Hey what's up?" said a familiar voice. Rita spun around and saw him. He was so cute… she look at him and said, " hey, noting' you?" she smiled and looked up. " Same here… hey we really didn't get to know each other, my name is, *car passes by*. What's yours?" he asked. " Uh… I'm Rita. So you seen the coach? I don't really know about these kinds of things… you know, coaches, leaders…"Rita said. Just as *car crashes* was about to speak, an old looking woman came walking up in front of the crowd of people.

"Listen up peoples! I am your coach, Mrs. R. Medway! You will respect me like your own 10 toes! And I want each and every one of you to try more than your best! And if you don't, you will pay! Now I will pair each of you up with a partner! But I want you all to get to know your surroundings so this, the first day, will be free of work." she said in a loud angry voice. "Yay…" said everyone in a dull voice… they all headed onto the bus and sat in seats toward the back. 

When they got to the campsite they headed to their assigned cabins and started to unpack. Rita was stuck in her cabin with the weed stealin' Lucy, the new girl in town, Daisy, and the always-angry Holly. " Hey did you guys see that guy in the black shirt yesterday? He was sooo hot!" Lucy said looking at her flirty dress. They all were unpacking quietly until someone rudely knocked on the door for them to receive their schedule.

__

SCHEDULE

WEEK ONE:

Campers will learn how to use ordinary forest items as daily objects.

WEEK TWO:  
Campers will learn the skills of other wild forest animals, and how to hunt for their food.

WEEK THREE (FINAL WEEK):

A week worth of scavenger hunting will earn the campers awards as to the end of their adventure.

"This is outrageous!" said Lucy making a 'face'. "What's outrageous?" Rita asked. "These people expect me to go in a forest! How can I go in a forest if tomorrow is 'Flirty Flower' day?" Lucy complained.

The next day, Lucy, Daisy, Holly, and Rita headed toward the Center Field for instructions to the day's work. Everyone was there including Rita's new friend, *bird gets attacked by crow*. She went up to him and said "hi! How was your first night?" He swirled around. "Oh! Hi Ridda. It was ok I guess" he replied. "UH…. My name is RiTa. You gotta pronounce the T strongly," she said. "Oh… my bad." he said.

Just then, their coach or as she preferred, Camp Leader, was up on stage. "OK everyone! Welcome to your first, some of you second, summer camp! You will all now be assigned a partner to work with throughout the 3 weeks that you are here." She started to call out some familiar and unfamiliar names and then… "Rita … uh your last name is smudged." she said "NO it's not? My last name isn't smudged!" Rita yelled. "No I mean it's smudged on the paper," she said. "You will be paired up with…Daisy," she said. 

Rita can think?

__

Awww man! I can't believe that bitch paired my up with this… well she's ok, but I wanted to be paired up with **him**!

I guess she can.

" And Lucy you will be paired up with *toilet flushes*" she said. "YES! I mean… hmm!" Rita was so disappointed. Her worst enemy, (A/N: actually all the animals except Daisy were her enemies) Lucy, got paired up with her crush! While all the other campers where setting up for their first week of camping, Rita set off to see where Lucy had gone. She wanted to see what Lucy had planned for their alone time while the Camp Leader was fixing all the belongings for the week.

She snuck up between the bushes and saw Lucy sitting very close to him. " So uh…{dammit! I forgot his name!} How old did you say you were?" she said in a sweet innocent voice. "Uh yea I'm (A/N: I never really said Rita's age did I? Well I'll put in a description at the end) 16. How old are you?" he said "Uh…{I can't tell him my real age or else he'll think I'm too young for him!!} Uh… Well I'm 15 and I'm going to be 16 in October." she flirted. "So… do you have a girlfriend?????" she asked. 

Rita couldn't stand it! Lucy was acting like a bitch! It was like she was trying to make Rita jealous!

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-

That's all for now. I hope you liked it. Stay tuned for more of Rita's summer camp adventures!

Name: Rita

Age: 14 and a half

Location: Rainbow Town

Occupation: Camper, Bug squasher, Animal annoyer.

Story: read them.

Check out, "peeka- BOO! Halloween Special." Coming up October 31!


	3. Competition

Summer Camp  
  
Summary: Rita's first few days of Summer Camp have so far been...horrible. In this chapter she competes with Lucy to gain back her crush's attention and show the other summer campers she WILL pass summer camp! (¾)  
  
Humor/Romance Written through July 27 (2003!) and Rated IGKYA for I'm Gonna Kick Your Ass!!  
  
A/N: I found out the outline to a true story. Changes may apply because I haven't written in SOO long. Enjoy!  
  
Rita woke up early ready for a days work. She got up and put on her army shirt she made while back in Rainbow Town, and took her shovel, axe, and net and put them in her pocket. She then decided to take everything back off and take a shower. After an hour she was ready again, and decided to wake the rest up.  
"yawn Good Morning Rita!" Daisy said with a smelly smile.  
"Hey! Ready for a hardcore, competitive, but friendly, day, Lucy?" Rita asked with a slight twitch in her eye.  
"Yup! Oh I better head over to, err... my partners cabin to see if he's ready!" she said quickly putting on her clothes.  
Yea you better Rita thought. Today she better be ready for the most dirtiest, hurtfulest day of her short life.  
  
Everyone headed down the center part of the camp waiting for the Camp Leader to give them their instructions.  
"GOOOOOOOOD MORNING CAMPERS!!!" a voice said from a microphone. It was their camp leader, Mrs. Medway. She came down to the stage and started telling them about their day's work. "Now listen up campers! This week marks the first week of your camping trip here. You will learn today about using ordinary forest items as daily household items. First off, you all will be lead into the forest to pick up anything that seems useful in making a daily object. You will then report back to your camp tables over there, and start making things. In the final week in camp, you will be awarded for anything you do well. Now follow your partners into the forest and begin!!" she explained  
Everyone set out into the forest picking up rocks, twigs, dirt and other things they could find. Well, that is everyone except, Lucy. She and...uh... her partner, were alone by a tree.  
"Err, you know, your name is so exotic, I keep forgetting it, so I'll call you...Ben" Lucy said to 'Ben'.  
"Suit yourself" 'Ben' said bending down picking up rocks and dropping them in his bag. "Hey look!" he said pointing up. "A bee's nest! Lets try to get it down." he said looking back at her.  
"But honey, why?" Lucy said holding onto her sunhat as the wind blew.  
"It'll be cool! We can take the honey out and eat it!" he said putting on foot onto the tree trunk.  
"Oh dear, I forgot to bring my eating utensils!" Lucy said trying to avoid any work.  
"Ah, come on!" he said climbing the tree. He sat on the branch and leaned over and flicked the bee's nest with his hand. The nest then fell onto Lucy's head and she started to scream.  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Get this ((censored)) thing of my ((censored)) head!!!!!!!!!! Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!" she screamed.  
  
After a long hike and a long time waiting for the ambulance, Lucy was back out in the forest, this time wearing those thingys that you put on your head so the bees cant get you. She walked up to 'Ben' and struggled a smile out.  
"Hey hun!" Lucy said.  
"Wow you look like you got stung by a million..."  
"BEES??!?!?!?!?!?" she yelled "sigh Don't worry honey I forgive you, and this time I came prepared!" she said pointing to her hat thing.  
"Well well well, looks like you couldn't stand the tough work, Lucy." said Rita walking towards them with her sleeves rolled up and two black painted strips under her eyes (like the ones army people wear). "Unlike you, I was able to get most of the items in the Summer Camper Perfect Guide to...Perfectness." she said opening her bag and lifting up a book. They both peeked into her bag and saw a whole bunch of rocks leaves and parts of tree bark.  
"Wow" 'Ben' said staring at her and her pinkish purplish bluish hair.  
"Uh, Ben! Well Ms. Icandoeverythingbecauseihaveastupidbookandhavearmyshirtandcamouflage, Ben and me were about to go into the deep forest to find the rare bird feather, the uh," she said taking Rita's book, "the red one!" she said.  
"We were?" 'Ben' said confused.  
"Oh, um..." Rita put her finger on her lip  
"Hmm!"  
"Well suit yourself, hope the ware wolfs don't get you! Oh and watch out for Petey!" Rita said turning around.  
"Petey?" Both 'Ben' and Lucy said.  
"Yea, you know Petey, the owl who failed Summer Camp three times and wonders around the deep woods all day and night living on dead birds and is dieing for some human flesh." she lied. Well, she didn't really lie. She told the exact truth except for the failed Summer Camp three times part. He failed it 5 times. The last two times he thought he almost passed.  
"Uh! Come on Benny, she's lying." she said to the now shaking 'Ben'. They turned around, 'Ben' looking at Rita with his, 'please save me' look.  
"Well bye-bye now! Y'all come back now ya hear!" Rita said spotting a rock she hadn't collected.  
  
Everyone was back at center camp, everyone but Lucy and friend, making things with what they collected.  
"Look Rita! I made a cup by carving this piece of bark we collected!" said Daisy holding up a crooked cup that was amazingly carved.  
"Wow! That's so cool! We're definitely gonna get an award now!" Rita said. She was feeling better now and much happier that Daisy was her partner. They were definitely going to pass Summer Camp.  
"Ladies and Germs! Hopefully everyone has at least create something useful today! If not you can always work on it in your cabins!" the camp leader announced. "Tomorrow marks the first day of week two! You will report to the center camp same time, have a good night!" (A/N: I had to end the week quickly ok!?!?)  
"Hey where's Lucy and her partner?" Tom Cat asked.  
"Huh? I thought they'd be here by now.." said Daisy  
"Ha!! Suckers probably got lost in the deep forest" Rita chucked. Right then, Lucy came stomping out of the forest with twig and dirt in her hair, yellow on her blouse, and a happy 'Ben perfectly clean behind her.  
"Wasn't that fun Lucy? All the mud and bugs?" 'Ben' said  
"uh!! I mean, yea!" Lucy said as a bee flew out under her dress  
"Ha!" Rita said.  
  
Well that it! Like? Hate? Tell me in a review! Oh by the way, there are gonna be more than 4 chapters maybe 5 or 6...sorry....bye! REVIEW! BOB THE DARK RED GOLFISH SAYS SO! 


End file.
